


Jack, twice over

by Allie fights aliens (Rehearsal_Dweller)



Series: Letters-verse! [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I wasn't kidding., That's not a typo, There are SUPPOSED to be two Jacks.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Allie%20fights%20aliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters-verse, in which there is Jack, Alex, and the Doctor... and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack, twice over

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very favourite Letters-verse shorts, and I could NOT wait to share it with all of my probably non-existent readers.  
> I love it lots, and I hope you do, too!

The plan was to go to Cardiff in July of 2007 to refuel.

But, when one is dealing with the Doctor, if there’s a plan at all it’s likely to go out the window.

Add in Jack and Alex, and the odds against a plan working out just get even more extreme.

So, really, no one should’ve been  _that_ surprised when they ended up in December of 1923.

But, as usual, they were.

“Oh for the love of Hermes, it’s freezing!” exclaimed Alex. No wonder, really - she was wearing a sundress.

She felt a heavy coat fall around her shoulders. “There you go, Allie. Don’t want you freezing to death,” Jack said.

“I could always go in and change,” replied Alex.

“You really should - that coat looks ridiculous on you,” the Doctor commented.

Alex stuck her tongue out and put her arms in the sleeves. “Well, I feel that since this is your fault, I really ought to go against what you say - even if it is reasonable.”

—

Jack Harkness was sitting in an alley, minding his own business, when a girl with wild, curly hair wearing a jacket very much like his own ran around the corner.

“Jack?” she said curiously. She looked over her shoulder. “I thought -“

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Jack, don’t you -” Her eyes widened. “Oh. OH! Wow! You’re so … young!”

“What?” replied Jack. He may be a lot of things, but at this point he wouldn’t count ‘young’ as one of them.

“I - uh - spoilers!” the girl exclaimed. She stared at him in amazement. “Seriously, though, you’re still waiting, right?”

“How do you -“

“Allie? Where are you, they’re gone!” a familiar male voice called.

“I’m coming!” ‘Allie’ responded. She started to run toward the voice, but paused, looking indecisive. Then she turned and ran back to Jack. “We’ll talk about this later, Harkness.” She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him, before running off in the direction she’d come from.

_What the **hell**  just happened?_ Jack wondered.

—

Later, once they were back in the TARDIS, Alex confronted Jack.  _Her_  Jack, of course, not the Jack she’d just met who was so much younger.

“I just ran into you,” she informed him.

“Well of course you did, little lady,” Jack responded. “We almost crashed when you came out of that alley.”

“I mean a different you,” said Alex. “A younger you. One who’s still waiting for his handsome prince, so to speak.”

Jack’s hand flew to his lips. “That was  _today_?”

“You remember,” replied Alex with a smirk.

“Why did you kiss me? I mean, I know I’m irresistible, but you usually still manage it,” Jack inquired.

“It made you remember meeting me, didn’t it?”

“I looked for you for  _weeks_!”

Alex giggled. “You found me.”

“Yeah, like 80 years late!”

“What are you two talking about?” the Doctor asked.

“I just met Jack!” Alex replied, grinning. The Doctor looked from Alex to Jack, confused. Alex continued, “Little Baby Jack who didn’t know me yet! Still waiting for you! Wouldn’t have known Martha or even recognized  _you_  if I’d put you in front of him!”

“You didn’t tell him anything he shouldn’t know, did you?” the Doctor asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Of course I didn’t. But he did see the coat, though. Looked confused. Especially when he heard his own voice calling for me.” About then, they all realized that Alex was still wearing the coat. She shrugged it off of her shoulders and handed it back to Jack. “By the way, this definitely looks better on you. It probably has something to do with the fact that when I wear it, I look like a little kid who stole her daddy’s jacket. It was dragging on the ground and I had to push the sleeves up to use my hands.”

All three of them burst out laughing.

—

When Jack first met the Doctor’s latest companion, a quirky brunette with confusing vision problems named Alex, something in the back of his head told him that he had met her before. Except she didn’t recognize him. He wrote it off as really weird deja vu and just went on with his life.

One day, though, they’d been planning to stop in modern Cardiff for a few hours to refuel.

They ended up in 1923.

As soon as they stepped outside into the snow, that little voice in the back of Jack’s head told him to just give her his coat for the evening instead of patiently waiting for her to return with her own coat.

Later, when they were in the TARDIS and he really stopped to look at her - looking kind of silly, in a sundress and a jacket that was comically large on her - the memory came back to him. A memory of an oddly dressed girl, who said strange things, then kissed him and ran off.

_Huh_ , he thought later.  _Well that makes a lot more sense now._ He thought back to the kiss.  _…Sort of._


End file.
